


The Ride Of Their Lives

by piratecats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, i think i was high when i wrote this, kinda fluff???, meh not much ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratecats/pseuds/piratecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco aren't dating. Yet.<br/>Everybody is sick of their 'flirting,' so gang up on them while they're on a Ferris Wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylphOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfLight/gifts).



> writing in italics is another perspective

Jean and Marco weren't dating.

Or at least, that's what they believed.

They were the sort of couple everyone knew should be together- they totally like each other- but both would vehemently deny any sort of romantic attachment to the other, a blush fast painting their cheeks.

And everyone was sick of it.

 

_"Just grow a pair and ask him out already!"_

_"God, watching the two of you fail to flirt at each other is becoming more and more depressing"_

_"Marco you should probably ask Jean out. No one else likes his horse face. Just man up and ask him."_

There were many phrases the pair were subjected to, these being some of the most polite. Marco certainly couldn't deny that Jean was attractive, what with his shorter frame and glistening abs- but he merely admired them from a manly perspective, he did not imagine running his fingers over them and- oh god.

 

Ok, so maybe Marco did have some feelings for Jean. Marco came to realise these feelings at an amusement park- Eren, who worked there, had given a multitude of free tickets to them. He had taken his friend, Sasha, and was on a double date with Jean and Mikasa. Even though everybody knew Connie raved about her, Marco desperately didn't want to be the third wheel on their date and had begged Sasha to go with him. She had agreed, but had a condition of being fed each half an hour. He (and his wallet) was beginning to regret asking her now.

 

Whom, of all the possible people for them to run into, should come across them but Levi and Eren? They stayed and chatted for a while, and Marco felt himself relaxing. Levi, noticing this, began relating "The Tales of Jean and Marco" to their highly amused 'dates.' It was when Eren had joined in with "that shower time" (honestly, Marco genuinely didn't know Jean was in the shower at that time- what had happened was a complete accident) that Marco decided leaving would be the best option. He debated about whether or not to quietly sneak off, when strong hands gripped his wrist and lead him away. Two-toned hair gently led his way, picking up speed as Eren and Levi began to chase them and drag  them back. Marco was enjoying the rush, the sensation of running when he smacked straight into another man. Struggling to get up, a shadow loomed over him. This man was burly, covered in tattoos and- holy jesus, was that a knife?

 

Marco could only stare dumbly at him as he advanced, predatory and threatening. Feeling fingers yank at the back of his shirt, Marco was about to let out a scream higher-than-he even-thought-it-was-possible-for-humans-to-go-let-alone-a-23-year-old-man when he was scooped up in muscled arms and carried, bridal style. He looked up to see Jean's smirking face at him as he effortlessly glided through the crowd, eventually dropping him somewhere behind a long line of people.

 

"Jean? Umm... what was that?"

_"I was saving your ass, that's what. That man would have beaten you up for sure."_

Marco didn't want to wipe off the look of fierce protectiveness, so he didn't argue any further. Normally, they had no trouble with conversation, but today something was...off. It could have been due to their 'dates' or Jean carrying Marco, but tension simmered between the two. When up at the front of the queue, Marco suddenly realised where Jean had dropped him.

 

"Shit Jean, why are we waiting for a Ferris wheel?"

_"Wait- what?! I thought it was for Saw!"_

"You dipshit, there's a giant wheel right in front of us and you didn't notice?"

_"Hypocrite! You should have said something!"_

"I thought you wanted to sit on the Ferris wheel! That's why you dropped me here!"

 

To many outsiders, it would have seemed that the two bitterly hated each other. But it was merely a way for them to joke, to dissipate the tension that had been building. Eventually, they got to the front of the queue only to see vivid green eyes staring straight back at them.

 

"Umm... Eren? Please tell me you don't operate the ride."

 

Marco could feel his heart sink as he slowly nodded, a manic grin stretched wide on his face. Jean merely shrugged it off, and went straight ahead, waiting for Marco to join him. As they strapped themselves in, Marco could tell it would be a long ride.

 

Going up was fairly uneventful. Marco appreciated the scenery whilst simultaneously avoided gazing at Jean. Fairy lights strung along the poles, looped over and over around the fairground. Candy floss machines spun, children laughed in the background, the fading sun shone dimly upon the park. It was at this point that the ride became incredibly awkward. Eren, deciding to be troublesome, had managed to get hold of a loudspeaker, and was now proceeding to shout out various things to them.

 

_"Yo Marco! Jean! You guys need to man up! Just kiss already! I got hold of some facts for you guys. I actually did this by myself without Armin. I know right, weird."_

 

He then proceeded to screech out at the top of his voice various facts Marco was sure he had just made up on the spot.

 

_"Did you know that if you kiss on a Ferris wheel, your relationship is more likely to last longer?_

_If you confess to each other earlier instead of waiting it out, your relationship will have no arguments._

_If your name is either Marco or Jean, find another person with that corresponding name and make out with them. Your relationship will last for shit years. "_

 

The last fact was provided courtesy of Connie. With almost comic imitation, Marco looked at Jean. Jean looked at Marco. They both looked down. The entire 'gang' had now gathered, presumably to set them up. It was unlikely that Eren had planned this, and only one person/goddess would be willing to give up their time to get the two together- Krista. 'Abuse,' or encouragement was now being hurled at the two as they sat on the Ferris wheel. Even though his face was now warm enough to cook eggs, Marco was determined to wait it out and just leave as quickly as possible, until he felt the wheel screech slowly to a halt. Looking down, face drawn with horror, he saw a smirking Eren casually leaning on the bar, looking proud with himself.

_"You know, we're not starting it again until you kiss."_

Marco felt two warm hands clutch his face and lips smashed into his. He barely had time to register that Jean was actually-kissing-him-oh-god-what-do-I-do-now before he heard Jean screaming _"There! We kissed! Now let us off this stupid ride!"_ He could hear other people in other carriages cheering them on and whistling (some even screaming _get some!_ ) , and all he could do was cover his face in embarrassment.

 

The rest of the ride was suffered in silence. Neither spoke to the other, and as soon as the base touched the ground, Jean stormed out and left Marco, now feeling shame wash over him. Of course Jean wouldn't fall for someone like him. He hesitantly followed him, where he naturally saw Jean and Eren fist-fighting. Luckily Mikasa did not appear to have arrived yet and Marco was able to drag Jean away without too many injuries. As soon as they were alone, the tension settled between the two again.

 

It wasn't until the car ride home that the deafening silence between the two was broken. "I'm sorry," Jean whispered. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

Marco, stunned emotionless since 'that' event, (he didn't even want to relate it in his head) only managed a shake of his head. It was only when Jean pulled over that he finally spoke.

 

"Jean what are you doi-"

_"It wasn't meant to be like that."_

"What wasn't meant to be like what?"

_"God, you're in the top ten of our class. Work it out, Marco."_

And with that last phrase, Marco felt warm fingers gripping his face again, but this time was...different. Instead of clutching him, Jean held him, instead of smashing their lips together, he gently caressed him. And this time, Marco felt it was truly Jean kissing him. After it had ended, they simply stayed, gazing into each others' eyes.

 

"Jean?"

_"Marco- I didn't want it to be like that. I was going to confess eventually, it's just that...I wanted to do it by myself. Without those idiots gawping at us."_

And with that, their relationship started.

 

\-----10 years later-----

 

"Dada!"

A smaller replica of Jean was currently crawling over to Marco. They had adopted a child, but were stunned to see the similarities between them. The only difference was that Oliver happened to have both paint and freckles splashed on his cheeks. Honey coloured eyes, wide with a childish excitement, stared back at his. Lifting Oliver above his head, Marco felt content.


End file.
